Some embodiments relate to a method and a device that allows fragile fibers, such as carbon fibers, for example, to be recycled so that they can be reused in a new form.
Recycling carbon fibers derived from composite materials (separating the fibers from a matrix so that the fibers can be recovered) is of benefit only if the fibers recycled have a length measurable in decimeters and if they are realigned with a greatly aligned so that the recycled fibers can be reused as reinforcement in a new composite material. The composite materials recycled after over 98% of the resin has been eliminated take the form of stacks of carbon fiber fabrics of various shapes and sizes that cannot possibly be used in their present state.